The Tragedy of Imogen and Fitz
by LoonyAsLuna
Summary: Ever thought of Imogen and Fitz?
1. Breathe Me

**Breathe Me**

* * *

><p>I opened my curtains to another bright and repulsive day. Nothing felt right knowing how deeply Eli despised me. The fact that I would have to see him again today made me sick. New year, new me... right?<p>

I pulled on my school uniform, I was a senior this year. _Just one more year, Imo._ My best friend Fiona had said.

I walked into school with my hair down and contacts in. Fiona had spent the night last night and given me "beauty tips".

Though I felt, kind of, hot; my balance was swiftly taken from me as I tumbled to the floor.

I looked up to see who the culprit was, only to find, of course, Owen Milligan. He was handsom, I'm guessing he was being so douchey because Anya had left for war. A rough hand was extended out to me. I grabbed it as Mark Fitzgerald helped me back to my feet. Why was he being so nice to me? We stood there for a moment in utter silence...

"Are you okay?" He speaks. Oh speak again, bright angel, for thou art as glorious to this night, being o'er my head.

"Perfect." I silently whispered, not being able to find my voice.

"G... Good."

"Imo! Are you okay? That was a nasty fall." I heard Fiona say. I looked down at our still holding hands, he let go. I'm not sure why but I felt as if something had left inside me. Crazy right?

"Yes... I'm fine." Not taking my eyes off of him, afraid he'd disappear if I did.

"I better get going. See you around."

"Yes you will." I said.

"What was that all about?" Fiona asked, whisking me away.

"I have no idea, Fiona Coyne."

* * *

><p>I couldn't get her out of my mind. Her beautifully long brown hair that looked like silk, stunning brown eyes, that smile. I had to know her name.<p>

She made me forget about home. I raised my sleeve up. Shocking right? The big bad bully known as Mark Fitzgerald or Fitz cuts himself. I didn't want to at first. I wanted to be strong, hoping it would all blow over and my mom would save me. But no, my life is not a happy tale. I traced the thin, bloody, fresh cuts going across my arm in a horizontal motion.

I replay how they got there in my mind.

_"You shut your mouth! You're just as worthless as your mother!" He yelled. He lunged forward and hit me._

After ten minutes of the beating, I escaped to my room. I pulled out my knife, the same knife that I pulled on Eli Goldsworthy at Vegas Night. Then I began. I use to call it a psychotic form of art work, to help ease my mind about what I was doing. But, I think I'm just so addicted to it that I don't even notice anymore.

_She_ returned to my mind. I know I just met her but damn, she was beautiful.

Her friend called her Imo. Maybe that was short for something like Imoline? Imotor? I don't know. I just can't wait to hear it.

What I believed to be the final bell rang and I walked out of the school.

I... I saw her. There she was, walking all by herself.

Before I knew what I was doing, I yelled: "Hey! Wait up!" and jogged to her.

"Oh, uhm, hi, Fitz right?" I nodded. "I'm Imogen. Listen thanks for helping me in the hall this morning."

"Imogen... I like it. It... suits you." I smiled, she did too. "Can I walk you home?"

"Oh, sure, that'd be great." She smiled, taking a drink from her water bottle.

"This is a very awkward walk, Mr. Fitz." She pointed out. I chuckled.

She suddenly stopped. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"I don't... I don't know. You're just letting me, and I think you're beautiful, the most beautiful girl in the worl-" "Fitz! I've just met you. I must admit you are extremely handsom but please! Calm down!"

My heart fluttered. At least she thought I was attractive.

She sighed, "Would you like to come over hang out with me at my house?"

"Yes!"

"Welp, this is me. Or I guess us." She giggled. "This is you?" She nodded. I pointed to the house next to hers, "That's mine."

We walked inside of her house.


	2. Iris

**Iris**

* * *

><p>When I was 9 my father sexually assaulted me.<p>

Most people think I'm a freak... you think if they knew what I've been threw, they'd maybe understand me?

I've not told a soul about it.

When Fitz walked into my house, my mother immediately gave him a look of disapproval.

"Fitz, this is my mom, Kelsey." I said shyly.

She began suffocating him with questions.

"Do you work?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"Pizza Leslie, I'm a server."

"What is it exactly that you see in my daughter?" "She's beautiful, she's smart, she's everything I could ever want."

"No, no, she doesn't deserve you. You are way to gorgeous for my under-attractive older sister."

"This is my delightful step-sister, Sindy." I said.

She was breath takingly beautiful. Her hair was golden and fell to her waist in lofty curls. Her eyes were a dark blue. She was everything I'd ever wanted to be. She was only fourteen and I was seventeen but I was still much shorter than her. Most people, like Fitz, towered over me.

I would just be happy when my step-dad, Jared, came home. I had always liked Jared more than my real dad. Jared was the only person in my immediate family that hadn't lost all faith in me, and maybe even cared about me.

* * *

><p>She brought me up to her room. The walls were a lavender color with Dead Hand posters covering them.<p>

"This is where I sleep." She said, smiling up to me. I don't know what possessed me to do it, but before I had a chance to change my mind I was... kissing her cheek.

"What ever was that for, Mr. Fitzgerald?" She asked me in that adorable voice of hers.

"Why aren't you ever this way at school? Why aren't you ever yourself?" I ask her.

Her eyes started to water as I felt my heart start to break for this girl that I barely knew. "Because maybe I don't like my self very much right now." She smiled sadly. I hugged her.

Why did she make me feel this way? My hard exterior had vanished the second I looked in her eyes.

We sat on her bed. Which was a black and white plaid comforter. "Why do you have so many pillows?"

"So when I'm sleeping it feels like someone is lying next to me."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Emerald green, yours?" I laughed at the irony. My eyes were green.

"Pink." I smiled. She giggled. "No, really. What's your favorite color?"

"I don't have one. I don't really have a favorite anything. Why don't I ask the questions and you answer?"

"Okay, shoot."

"What is... your favorite Harry Potter character?"

"Obviously Luna Lovegood." She smiled.

"Okay acceptable answer." We both laughed.

* * *

><p>(An hour later)<p>

"Who is your favorite person in your family?" She had her head rested on my chest as we both stared up at the ceiling.

"My step-dad." I cringed.

"What's he like?"

"He's... the closest thing I thought a dad should be like. My real dad hasn't really been in the picture since I was nine. Jared took Mom and I in and he helped me threw a pretty hard time. He's the only one that really has any faith in me."

"Then he's okay in my book." I sat up, gentley lying her down on her bed. I looked out the window and sure enough, mine was right in front of it.

"Imogen?"

"Yes?"

"That's my bedroom." I smiled at her. "I better be going, If I'm late my mom will be upset."

"I'll walk you home." We walked out her front door and into my yard.

"So I guess this is goodbye." I said to her, taking her hands in mine.

I had at least a foot and a half on her. "I guess it is." She bit her lip and leaned her head to the side a bit.

I kissed her cheek as I had in her room only hours before.

"Can I walk you to school tomorrow, Ms. Imogen?"

"Of course, Mr. Fitzgerald. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I watched her walk back to her house and in the front door.

I turned around and entered my living Hell.


	3. Savin' Me

**Saving Me**

* * *

><p>I walked back into my room and sat down in front of my window. Shortly after Fitz walked by his, smiling slightly at me.<p>

Out of no where his father run in the room and starts beating him.

"Pussy! Who gives you the right to be late! What are you king of the world?"

"No! Nathan! Wait, just let me close the window!" Fitz cried in agony.

Nathan then punched him in the stomach. I gasp as Fitz screamed for him to stop. He was currently lying on his bedroom floor as his sobs echo threw my room. His step-father was kicking him while he was down.

All too quickly the tough, bad boy, Fitz... just wasn't as tough as he liked everyone to know.

His dad left his room and after a few minutes of coughing, he finally got up. His face was bloodied and bruised, I was glad it was a weekend so I could tend to him tomorrow.

He looked at me reasurringly, as if he was trying to tell me everything would be okay. I held up a piece of paper that said _'I'll still be here in the morning.' _

He smiled once more.

I took off my makeup, changed clothes, turned out the lights and lie in the exact spot Fitz had previously.

* * *

><p>Everytime I closed my eyes, all I could think about was my beautiful new friend sleeping a mere feet away. I was slowly falling in love with Imogen Moreno. It scared me, but I was completely up for the ride. Any ride with Imogen had to be an adventure.<p>

* * *

><p>It had been exactly three weeks since the first time I had gone to Imogen's house. Slowly but surely she was saving me from myself. She makes me want to be a better person. We were slowly making our way to being best friends and tonight we had arranged that I would stay at her house... all night.<p>

I wasn't exactly sure how she planned this but I have to admit, I was excited.

"Welcome back to my room." She said smiling widely. I watched her take off her make up. I don't understand why she wears it, she's already beautiful.

"Something the matter?" She asked me.

"Just admiring how beautiful you are without makeup." I said. She blushed.

I patted the space next to me, hinting for her to lie down with me. She did as I suggested. I wrapped my arms around her thin waist, noticing how tiny she was, it was almost scary.

I need this girl in my life... Come to think of it, how did I ever live without her?

She reached up and... kissed me.

Imogen just kissed me.

_Kissed_ me.

_Me?_

I pulled her up towards me and kissed her again, this time more passionately.

She was lying on her stomach and my chest. I cupped her face in my hands.

I smoothly slipped my tongue in her mouth, licking her bottom lip. She let out a soft moan as I did this.

Our tongues began a battle. She climbed all the way on top of me.

I quickly broke it off no matter how much I wanted to keep going.

"I don't want to rush." I whispered.

She got off of me and put her head back on my chest.

I felt her slowly start to fall asleep.

"Imogen?" She mumbled something along the lines of "What?"

"You're... perfect..." I said.

My eye lids felt heavy as I turned her lamp out. Her room was dark when I finally fell asleep, the girl of my dreams lying in my arms.

* * *

><p>I woke up to Imogen looking straight into my eyes.<p>

"Hey, what are you doing up?" I asked her.

"Its time." She stated.

"Time? Time for what?"

"Time for me to tell you my biggest secret." She said matter-of-factly.

"You're biggest secret?"

"Yes! Every girl is entitled to a secret, this is mine. Are you ready?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah I guess."

She turned around so she didn't have to look at me when she was saying it.

"The reason my dad left... It wasn't because they weren't getting along... It was because when I was nine... My dad raped me..." She was looking down.

I wanted to kill the sick bastard for stealing her innocence. That was something she should've enjoyed loosing, not had nightmares remembering it. I felt my face grow hot with fury.

"I'll kill him."

"No need, he's already dead." She said dryly.

"Im... I would never make you do something you're not ready for, you know that right?" She nodded as I put my arms around her. I felt her silent tears trickled down my chest. I hugged her closer to me, my protective instincts shining threw. I kissed her forehead while she cried.

She would be the absolute death of me.


	4. When She Loved Me

**When She Loved Me**

* * *

><p>It had been another month since Fitz stayed the night.<p>

It's crazy but, I think I'm falling in love with him. Every waking moment I spend with him and every time I sleep, he's who fills my dreams, not Eli.

It was 12 a.m. when I woke up.

I had a terrible dream about that night when I was nine.

_"Now you hold still, sweetheart and you wont feel a thing."_

_"But daddy I don't want to!" He slapped me._

_"What are you doing?" Fitz had yelled, "Get off of her!" I heard my mother say._

_"Mommy help!" _

_Dad pulled out a knife and stabbed Fitz._

"Fitz!" I had screamed as I woke up.

The tears began falling willingly.

I touched my hand to my forehead.

"Imogen?" I heard him ask questionably.

I walked to the window and looked out.

"Oh, hey Fitz. What are you doing awake?"

"You screamed my name..." He said, a hint of confusion in his tone.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Go back to sleep." I gave him a small smile.

"Imogen?" I head him say as I was walking away.

"Yes?"

"Is everything all right?"

I smiled reasurringly. "Everything is fine."

"Goodnight."

I climbed back into my bed and pulled the covers all the way over my head.

When I woke up again, I put on my school uniform. Decided to wear my hair in pig tails and my glasses.

When I got outside I was greeted by Fitz. "Hello." I said smiling and taking his hand.

Before I knew it. We were standing in a beautiful meadow. The trees were the perfect color of red and the grass was fresh with dew.

"Fits... where are we?"

"This is now our hide out." I giggled.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"I had something to ask you." I could feel my cheeks turning a pink color.

"Yes?"

"Would you may-" "Like to go out?" I interupted.

"Yeah, we co-" "Go rollerskating?"

"Yes!" "It would be my pleasure." I started walking away thinking this was all he wanted to ask, but a strong hand held me back.

"Imogen... there is one more thing."

"Yes, Mark Fitzgerald?"

He got down on one knee.

"You make me forget about everything that's every wrong. You make me the happiest guy on the planet. So, Imogen Moreno, will you be my girlfriend?"

* * *

><p>She looked shocked, which didn't make since because she knew it was coming. I couldn't help but love the look on her face as I asked her.<p>

"Yes! Yes, Mark, Yes I will!" Happy tears started forming in my eyes. I stood up and wrapped my arms around her. She enveloped me as I spun her around in circles.

She was mine. She was finally mine. As I began to set her slowly down, our eyes me.

I kissed her passionately. She pulled away.

"Sweetheart? Could you put me down so we can get to school?"

I'd completely forgotten about that.

"Yeah, of course."

With that I took my girlfriends hand and we walked to school.

Sitting threw my classes had been easier since I'd met Imogen.

All I had to do was think about her and then class wouldn't be as long.

I didn't really have homework because I was a senior.

When lunch rolled around I sat with Imogen, Fiona, Adam, Clare, Jake, and Eli like I had everyday.

My arm was drapped around Imogen and I kissed her cheek.

"Imogen's got a boyfriend!" Adam sang. I felt us both blush.

"So what if I do?" I heard her ask.

I tried to be friends with Eli, I saw a lot of myself in him.

"Do you guys want to come roller skating with us this Friday? I think Im would have more fun with friends there."

Eli hesitantly nodded a yes.

I would talk to him in my next class.

The bell rang and I kissed Imogen good bye.

I caught up with Eli.

"Hey, Eli. Can we talk?" I asked.

"I guess."

"I wanted to say I'm sorry about everything I've done to you. I was going threw a hard time."

"Do you really care about Imogen?" He asked me, I was taken aback.

"Of course. More than anything." I pulled up my sleeve. "She makes me want to be different. She sees the good in me that no one else does."

"I think we should put out differences aside." By now we had reached the classroom.

"By the way, I don't like Jake anymore than you do. It's written all over your face. It's obvious that she still loves you."

He was shocked that I knew that.

Ms. Dawes walked in an announced for us to take our seats.

All I could think about was Friday.


	5. Yellow

**Yellow**

* * *

><p>He was my light. Everyday I get excited to see him. I would bleed myself dry for that boy.<p>

Speaking of Fitz, he walked in my room. "Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yes! Just let me grab my purse." I tried to get by him but he stopped me. He leant down to my height and kissed me. It was a tender kiss, the kind every girl wants. When he pulled away we put our foreheads together. "We're going to be late, Fitzy." I said quietly.

Since it was late his mom let him drive her car because she didn't want us walking.

In the car all I could think about was the butterfly feeling that I get in the pit of my stomach around him, and how much I wanted him to have been my first kiss.

Once we got there we were greeted by our friends. A weird thing happened, Clare hugged me. I couldn't help but hug back. It was nice to have a lot of friends, and them letting me into their group gave me an amazing feeling.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered.

"Where is Jake?" I had to admit, I wanted Clare and Eli to get back together. Jake wasn't good enough for her.

"We got in a fight, and broke up."

"I'm sorry to hear that." I said putting my hand on her arm.

"Imogen!" I heard Fiona excitedly scream.

"Shall we go in?" I heard Eli ask.

We entered and the first song that was playing was Yellow by Coldplay. I looked up at Fitz and he smiled taking my hand as we enter the rink.

I was an expert skater, though I haven't been for a while.

* * *

><p>I fell down a couple times in the beginning, but Imogen helped me get the hang of it.<p>

"You're not as bad as you think you are." She pointed to Adam who couldn't get back up without falling.

"This should be our song." Referring to Coldplay.

She smiled, "Yes it should."

The song ended and a new song came on that I didn't recognize.

_Keep this to myself_  
><em>Waiting 'til I<em>  
><em>Know you better<em>  
><em>I am trying<em>  
><em>Not to tell you<em>  
><em>But I want to<em>  
><em>I'm scared of what you'll say<em>  
><em>So I'm hiding what I'm feeling<em>  
><em>But I'm tired of<em>  
><em>Holding this inside my head<em>  
><em>I've been spending all my time<em>  
><em>Just thinking about ya<em>  
><em>I don't know what to do<em>  
><em>I think I'm fallin' for you<em>  
><em>I've been waiting all my life<em>  
><em>And now I found ya<em>

She giggled and I put my arm around her, smiling down at her.

She began singing along with her. As beautiful as it was, it was a short song.

The announcer then said, "Couples skate, so if you're not a couple get off the floor."

I look over at Clare and Eli, they looked confused then she grabbed his hand and continued to skate. I looked back at Imogen, who had the widest smile on her face.

Everyone wanted them to be together. We looked over at Adam and Fiona. He had kissed her cheek and she was turning a bight red.

The Harold Song by Kesha (I only knew because Imogen had played it on repeat a couple nights before) began playing.

"This isn't really a couples song. It's so sad." She said. "Oh well." I chuckled.

_I remember the time we jumped the fence when_  
><em>The Stones were playing and we were too broke to get in<em>  
><em>You held my hand and they made me crawl<em>  
><em>I swear to God it was the best night of my life<em>

_Or when you took me across the world_  
><em>We promised that this would last forever but now I see<em>  
><em>It was my past life, a beautiful time<em>  
><em>Drunk off of nothing but each other 'til the sunrise<em>

She sang again.

The couples skate ended. The six of us exited and went to get something to eat.

"Imo, what do you want to eat?"

"Hmmm, how about nachos?"

I ordered nachos and two Pepsis.

We all sat down at our table.

"I'm having so much fun!" Fiona said. "Ladies, come with me." She smiled.

Imogen got up and I watched her leave.

* * *

><p>Fiona brought us to the restroom.<p>

"I think tonight is the night." She said.

"The night for what?" Clare asked. We both gave her a 'You know' look.

"Oh... You know he's... not all there right?"

"I've got it covered." She smiled flirtatiously.

* * *

><p>Adam looked extremely nervous. "Dude, what is your deal?" Eli asked.<p>

"Its tonight. I'm staying over at Fiona's and you know..."

Eli and I looked at each other. Then gave Adam a 'Hell Yeah' look.

"What about you and Imogen? Haven't you guys done it yet?"

I shook my head, "Neither of us are ready and I don't want to ruin it."

"AWE!" They both screamed. We all laughed.

"Look ladies they're bonding." We heard Fiona whisper.

Imogen came around the table to sit by me. She finished her nachos and then I took her to the dance part of the rink.

It was a slow song. I grabbed her waist as she wrapped her arms around my neck, though I'm not sure how she managed that.

"So Mr. Fitz, tell me about yourself."

"Well, I was the typical teenage boy, hard on drugs, going no where... Then after Vegas night, I got clean. Decided I didn't want to be a part of a statistic. I wanted to do something with my life."

"Tell me something happy." She said quietly.

"I'm slowly falling in love with the girl of my dreams." My face was serious.

She slowly reached up and kissed me.

I loved kissing her. I wished to die right then and there because of the love that filled inside of me.

She put her head on my chest. Hoping silently to myself that she didn't hear my rapid heart beat.

"You're... perfect." I said.

Unfortunately our night was cut short. At least she offered me to stay at her house, which I gladly excepted.

We were facing each other on her bed, I had my arm on the middle of her back. I noticed her eyes close.

"I love you too, Fitz." She mumbled.

I kissed her forehead as my eyes too, shut.


	6. True Love

**True Love**

**Dedicated to loveayemwhy and ElixJulia143 for making my day :)**

* * *

><p>(Next Day)<p>

After Fitz went home, something terrible happened.

I'd been sitting in front of my window waiting for his face to appear. His step father had beaten him so badly he was unrecognizable. His mother, the kind soul that she is, called the police, and the terrible being that has hurt my sweetheart for as long as he can remember, will finally be no more. An ambulance was called as they took him away. I don't remember much, other than screaming in agony, begging someone to take me to him.

My mother agreed, seeing the love in my eyes.

Ever noticed how bright hospitals are? Its a little unsettling. The sobs escaped my lips as I was trying to find him. Finally, a nurse decided to assists me. I ran to Fitz's room. It had this eery feeling to it. What if I were to go in there and he wouldn't be there. Taking the risk I walked in, what I saw was shuttering.

His face was all battered. I'm guessing they got the blood cleaned up. What unharmed skin I saw was pale. Both his eyes were black, his beautiful green irises barely noticeable. He was in one of those hospital dresses. He had an IV with blood flowing into him. His neck had choke marks. I noticed his feet were hanging off because of his height.

I slowly made my way over to him.

I grabbed his hand. He craned his neck to see who his intruder was.

"Don't look at me, baby. I don't want you to see me like this." He said.

"You're perfect." I combed his hair back. I felt tears trickled down my face, he was in so much pain. How could someone take advantage of such a perfect son?

"Imogen, please don't cry. It's going to be okay. I promise." He said quietly

I saw tears well up over his green eyes, they began falling down his face. He was in to much pain to wipe them away, so I did it for him.

"You know my eighteenth birthday is coming up next month." I said, changing the subject. He was about a year older than me.

"I know. I have the whole day planned out for us." He said smiling a little.

"You have to get better first, okay?"

"I'm fine, sweetheart." I didn't believe him.

* * *

><p>I knew she didn't believe me. I didn't believe me either.<p>

I wanted so badly to hold her. Wipe her tears away. She was much too beautiful to cry.

If only we were graduated, we could run away together, get married, never have to go to our terrible homes again.

Thankfully Nathan was no longer in the picture.

She bent down to hug me. I winced as she did this because she pressed many bruises. "Sorry!" She screamed and jumped back.

This is when I noticed her hair wasn't done and her make up was still on from yesterday and it had smeared.

She still looked like an angel to me. I smiled.

She sat in the closest chair she could find.

"I'm not leaving." She stated bluntly.

"Please don't."

The nurse said I could leave tomorrow. Imogen literally leaped with joy when they told us.

* * *

><p>The next thing on my mind was what I was going to get Imogen for her birthday.<p>

I knew she would want to do something crazy and insane for her birthday. It was her eighteenth.

That's when It hit me. This present is going to be something she'll remember forever.

* * *

><p>December 12 (Imogen's birthday)<p>

We had been walking around town for a while now. We meaning Imogen, Fiona, Adam, Clare, Eli, and I.

"Eli look! That's where we got our matching piercings!" Clare said.

Imogen looked at me with confusion across her face. I only smirked.

"Fitzy..." She looked nervous.

When we walked in I asked if she and I could get matching tattoos. I looked at Imogen. Her eyes were wide but her expression soon turned to a giant smile.

Everyone around us looked shocked. She attacked me in a big hug. "Happy birthday, Imogen."

"So which of you guys is going first?" The artist asked. I pointed to her. She told the man she wanted 'Fitzy' in the small of her back.

My name.

_Mine._

As if she knew we were going to be together forever. I smiled extremely wide.

She climbed up onto of the table and lied on her stomach.

She lifted her shirt up a little bit so the artist, Kendra as her name tag read, could begin.

I held her hand the whole way threw. When Kendra was beginning, Imogen grabbed my hand so tight, I wouldn't have been surprised if it fell off. Once she was done, my name was printed on Imogen's back in small, cursive, black letters.

I told Kendra that I wanted Imogen's name with a heart on my forearm. It wasn't painful because I've had tattoos before.

When it was over, we all took Imogen out to eat at Little Miss Steaks.

"Happy Birthday Imogen Moreno." We heard over the intercom. I looked over and saw a guy, at least 20, slightly attractive. But to be honest, I didn't like the way he was looking at my girlfriend. I looked at her and noticed her blushing. "Aw! Look at Fitz! getting all jealous and what not." I heard Adam say.

"I'm not jealous." I said coldly. I felt Imogen rub my thigh. Not in a sexual way, more of a calming way.

"Yeah, If I wouldn't like some random server looking at my girlfriend that way either." Eli said. He had his arm around Clare.

"It's okay, Fitzy. He isn't nearly as attractive as you." She smiled.

I put my arm around her and she leaned her head on my shoulder.

Everything seemed like it was going to be all right. But I couldn't help but scared as I thought 'What if I felt like this every time someone looked at her?'


	7. Raised By Wolves

**Raised By Wolves**

* * *

><p>January<p>

Today I decided to go to Pizza Leslie and keep Fitz company until he got off of work so we could hang out.

"Hey, babe." He said kissing my head.

"It's freezing out there!" I said, taking off my jacket, noticing the sudden change of climate.

"I get off in a few minutes. You can just sit here and wait if you want." He said carrying a pepperoni with anchovies pizza on a tray.

"Sure thing my working man." I smiled.

After serving a few more pizzas to his rowdy costumers, he was finally off of work.

We were walking to The Dot.

I was so cold. Fitz wrapped his arms around me trying to keep me warm. I'm Canadian, why is this a problem? **(A/N: My boyfriend is Canadian and when its cold he practically wears shorts and still radiates heat. So that is where that came from.)**

* * *

><p>I was trying to keep her warm when I noticed this suspicious guy walking by.<p>

He looked her up and down. I felt my blood thicken.

As he passed by I noticed him reach down and grab _my_ girlfriend's ass.

Who does that?

"Excuse me?" Imogen said turning around to face the guy.

He said nothing, like the coward he is.

I punched him. It was as if all of the anger I'd ever had I let out on this guy. This random guy, that caught the feel of my girlfriend.

I just began hitting him. Just like Nathan had done to me.

"Fitz! It's okay! Come on!" Imogen pulled me away. Tears were running madly down my face.

"You're crazy!" The guy screamed.

"It's going to be okay."

We decided to go to my house instead of the Dot. She had to hold me otherwise I don't think I would've made it there.

When we got there I knew she was going to make me talk.

"Will you explain to me what that was about, please?" She asked.

"I don't know. It was like everything that I ever bottled up, everything that ever made me mad, all my feelings towards Nathan, I just took out on him." The tears started to fall again.

She kissed my cheek. "Its okay."

I kissed her. This kiss was different than any of our other kisses, it was more... needy.

I felt her pull me back so I was on top of her. She held my face in her delicate hands. I felt her deepen the kiss even more. Our tongue were in a battle to the death. I rubbed my hand down her back as I slowly crawled my way closer to her.

She traced her hand down my chest. I laid myself down and scooped my hand around her waist. We continued to kiss, every second the kiss would get more passionate. I heard her stifle a slight moan.

"I love... you." She said between kisses. I broke it off. "I love you too." I smirked then continued kissing her face off.

We ended our make out session with a single peck.

"I like your room." She said, still underneath me.

My room was an off white color with numerous posters on the walls.

"I'm sorry about what happened earlier." I said. "Don't be. I try to take it as a compliment."

"Just think: In a few months we can get our own place and spend the rest of our lives together." I smiled at the thought. Only Forever didn't seem long enough for Imogen and me.

When I was younger my mom use to tell me 'At this moment there are 6,470,818,671 people in the world. Some are running scared. Some are coming home. Some tell lies to make it through the day. Others are just now facing the truth. Some are evil men, at war with good. And some are good, struggling with evil. Six billion people in the world, six billion souls. And sometimes... all you need is one.'

As I slowly became the evil man at war with good threw the years, I realized something.

Imogen is my one.

I kissed the top of her forehead before we went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes that was a One Tree Hill quote :) I heard it, and I loved it. <strong>


	8. Not Your Average American

**Not Your American Average**

* * *

><p>"Fitzy!" I screamed and jumped on him, trying to stop the tickling.<p>

That's how he decided to wake me up this morning. There was a ringing sound coming from Fitz's phone.

"Hello?"

"Dude! I have four tickets to the Asking Alexandria concert in the city tomorrow!" I heard Eli's excited voice threw the phone.

"So? You, Adam, Fi, and Clare?"

"Yeah like freaking Fiona and Clare are going to want to go to a hardcore concert. You, me, Adam, and Imogen."

This is when Fitz leap for joy as I watched him bounce about around his room.

"Yes,!We are sooo going!" He hung up the phone and attacked me.

"What's going on baby?" I asked. "Eli is taking us to an Asking Alexandria concert tomorrow!"

He was so excited that he picked me up and twirled me around.

* * *

><p>This is officially the best night of my life.<p>

As we walked in the theatre there were already hundreds of Canadian fans lined up to by their tickets. Luckily, thanks to Eli, we already had ours and entered the area where, in nearly thirty minutes my favorite band would be playing my favorite song with my favorite girl next to me.

Once the band entered the stage, everyone was cheering, including me.

They started off with Closure. Imogen had talked me into dancing with her after Eli and Adam joined a mosh pit.

After playing Not Your Average American, To The Stage, A Prophecy, and The Final Episode it was time for intermission.

Imogen bought us both a beer. I knew we shouldn't have been drinking... but we wanted to have fun.

* * *

><p>(Three hours later)<p>

Imogen and I walked into my house at around 1 in the morning.

I looked at her and in seconds our lips were attacking each other in a fight to the death. She led me onto my bed as I lied down on top of her. After about another ten minutes of making out she began taking my shirt of as I did the same to her. One by one all of our clothes were off... and well, do you need details?

* * *

><p>I felt her stir as she started to wake up the next morning. "Hey gorgeous." I said smiling down at her.<p>

"Hi sweetheart." She said. "Last night was... great. " I kissed her forehead, happy she enjoyed it.

"Get dressed and we'll go to the Dot." I said, I couldn't wait to spoil her. We'd been together for a few months and I couldn't wait until school was out.

We would get a house near the city.

She wouldn't have to work because I would have the best paying job I could find.

We would have a few kids, of course named after the greatest musicians in my opinion (Oliver Sykes, etc.).

We would also have a few dogs.

She interrupted my thoughts with a kiss. Then we were off to the Dot.

* * *

><p><strong>I know... You hate me... It's my fault. <strong>

**I'm sick and I was at a loss for creativity. **

**I barely made it threw this one. I'm sorry! More chapters will be up this weekend.**


End file.
